The Land of the Moon
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: In another time and reality, Yugi and Yami are brothers, but not just any brothers, they are wolf brothers. But if they are just wolves, then why is a bounty hunter, who is also a wolf, after Yugi?
1. The Fire

Shadu: If you didn't know, I LOVE wolves. So, here's a tribute to them.

Ish: They're my kin! Happiness, ness, ness!

One time disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Not in this, or any other chapter.

Ch.1: The Fire

A figure moved across the land on its lean, nimble legs. It was a wonderful fall night. The air was just right and it made his skin tingle with joy at the temperature. The night sky was crystal clear. Dotted with lights, it brought comfort to all those below. Even the panicked figure, who moved about swiftly with its strong body took the time to look up. But then he remembered his goal. Kill the prey before morning. And morning was only hours away. So he pressed forward. Then, he saw it.

Outlined against the lush green trees stood a sickly doe. She was on her last leg, and lagging behind greatly. He had managed to inflict some injuries, but it hadn't been enough. Now he must finish the job.

Crouching down low to the ground, he waited. They nested down, the ones he was stalking, had laid down for the night. It was now or never, he had to strike. Lifting his body from the ground just a little, he silently moved in for the kill. But then, their ears perked up; they stood to their feet, alert. Something had startled them. They bounded away in a flash. He growled a little, until he smelled it, the stench of smoke. A black billowing body rose over the forest.

His nose twitched. It was fire. His ears perked as he heard all the inhabitants flee from the jaws of the dragon. Its breath caused even the greatest of creatures to fall to their doom. He knew he couldn't get home in time, to warn his family, so he ran from the fire as well.

His nimble legs carried him speedily and lightly over the branches and fallen trees of the forest. He followed the path of instinct as it lead him farther away from the fire. But as fast as he was, it was catching up to him. He could not run fast enough. He was sure his family was gone. If he couldn't escape it, there was no way his family could. He had a head start while they probably did not. Frantically, he tried to out run his certain doom. He tried to out run the great orange and red dragon that ate everything and anything in its path. Then he saw it, his salvation, the river that cut through the forest. If he could cross it, he would be safe.

With death breathing down his neck, he gathered every last bit of his strength and sped forward and shot towards the river. He landed in the water with a splash. It welcomed him with open arms. It stroked and massaged the worn and tired muscles of the weary traveler. It was very kind and gentle, but firm against the dragon that opposed it, stopping it in its tracks.

Sitting in the cool blue water, he sat and watched. He watched as everything he had ever known went up in smoke, a long with his beloved family. He felt so useless. He couldn't have helped them. He was safe, but his family wasn't. A few tears rolled down his face and dropped into the water.

After a while, he slowly got up and trudged out onto the other bank, and shook himself dry. Walking down the bank, he heard a cry. It was a cry for help. It was a little one, wanting his mom. He walked towards the sound. It was coming from a hollow tree trunk. Peering inside, he saw what he couldn't believe.

Two little wolf pups lay in the trunk, crying for their mother. One was older than the other, probably by a year or so. He had a dark brown and gray color to him, his fur flecked with black. His bright dark brown eyes stared at the newcomer with fascination. The other wasn't more than probably six months old, just barely weaned. He was a light wolf, light gray in color on his underneath side. The rest of his body was a light brown, almost a gold kind of color, flecked with dark brown. His light golden eyes looked at the newcomer from the protection of his brother.

They both looked at him. The eldest admired this newcomer. His fur was a dark blend of gray and brown with white underneath and black highlighting it. He had intelligent, pale blue eyes, however kind and strong. His muscles were very apparent as they bulge a little.

"Are you two lost?" the newcomer asked, sitting down in front of them.

The younger one scooted back towards the rear of the trunk, but the older one shook his head.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the newcomer inquired.

The eldest nodded his head. No matter how he admired the newcomer's strength, he had to be careful.

"Did they go across the river to hunt?" the newcomer asked with sudden concern.

They eldest nodded. The younger of the two had fallen asleep and was now sleeping peacefully behind his brother. The eldest figured it was best, so he let him sleep.

"I don't think they're coming back," the newcomer stated.

They eldest cocked his head.

"There was a fire, and only a few got out in time, I was one of them," the newcomer hung his head.

The eldest was silent. What would they do now?

The newcomer started to get up and walk away, an awful guilt filling his gut, until the eldest stopped him by saying, "Don't leave us!"

"What?" the adult asked, looking back.

"Please, don't leave us a lone, mister," he repeated.

The adult smiled slightly.

"Call me Solomon, or whatever you prefer," the adult smiled.

Shadu: So, what'd ya think?

Ish: IT'SGOOD!

Hokage: We know you think so, but what about the other readers?

Shadu: We won't know unless they review. (hint, hint) (WHAM! WHAM!)


	2. Puppy Love

Shadu: I know, you're all wondering what this has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! You're about to find out.

Ch 2: Puppy Love

A small figure stalked along in the high grasses and among the trees of the forest. He crouched down. He tensed his muscles, launched himself in the air and...

"Yugi, don't you dare," the figure he had lunged himself at said without even looking around.

The young, light colored wolf, named Yugi, somehow managed to change his course in mid-air and landed heavily on the ground.

"How'd you know it was me Yami?" Yugi looked up at his big brother in disgust.

Yami, the elder, dark colored wolf, fur as black as the night, let out a rich chuckle and told him, "Let's just say that you're not very stealthy."

Yugi let out a sigh, which made Yami just laugh again.

"Why did you have to be the best?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"Ah, that depends on your opinion," Yami stated. "I think you're good too."

"Yeah whatever," Yugi grumbled.

His eyes then fell on her. Jamie. She was perfect, in his mind. She was everything he always wanted. Her crystal blue eyes were bright and held many secrets that Yugi wished to know, it was almost a mystical power that was held within. Her fur was an unusual purple color with flecks of green held inside. She was smart, and powerful and she took his breath away. Yugi sighed sadly as he watched her play with the other females of her age.

"Yugi, what are you doing? Daydreaming about Jamie again?" Yami laughed.

Turning red under his fur, he whipped around quickly and replied, "NO! I was just...uh....wondering if I should...duh...talk to her about being.....um....my hunting buddy on my next, uh, hunt."

"Yugi, you can't hide anything like that from me, I'm you're big brother whether you like it or not," Yami sat beside Yugi, practically dwarfing him.

Yami was almost twice as big as Yugi, and almost twice as powerful. He was the favorite for the next leader of the pack. Many had told him before he needed to challenge the old leader, but Yami hadn't done so yet, simply because he didn't want to. Nevertheless, Yugi longed to be like his big brother. He was everything that Yugi wasn't, confident, strong, brave, courageous.

"Yugi, just between you and me, stay away from Jamie," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Wha? Why?" Yugi asked, stunned.

"She's not for you, I mean look at her, she's not even from this pack," Yami explained in a low tone. "She's from the mountain packs over eastward. She comes from the other mountains in the east. They're said to have special powers, magic if you will. You don't know what she could do to you."

"But Yami," Yugi protested.

"Yugi," Yami said in a stern voice that made Yugi lower his head.

"Hey Yug!" Joey's voice cried out over the distance between them.

Joey was a semi-dark gray wolf with flecks of golden blonde in his fur and sensitive brown eyes. But the happy-go-lucky wolf was oblivious to his friend's feelings today as he clumsily bounded over to Yugi.

Followed close behind was Tristan, a wolf with a black blanket on his back and light gray underneath. Next came Tea, the only brown wolf within the whole pack. Those two were followed closely by Duke, a black wolf with lots of light gray mixed in. And lastly, Ryou followed in his white coat.

"Hi guys," Yugi said in a sad note.

"Why the long face?" Joey asked.

"Uh, no reason," Yugi looked up.

"Whatever you say bud," Tristan chimed in.

"Anyways, we're going to the river to hang before we move, wanna come?" Joey asked.

"Nah, not today," Yugi stated.

His friends looked at him strangely, and then shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Tristan stated.

"It's your loss, not ours," Duke added.

"See ya later Yugi," Tea grinned.

They all walked off and Tea looked over her shoulder. Yugi sighed within his mind. Tea liked him, that was plain to see, but he didn't return her affection. He liked Jamie, which his eyes had now drifted too.

She was so elegant, so perfect. She was the prettiest wolf he had ever seen. He didn't care what Yami had said; he would talk to her.

When Yami went off to do something, Yugi made his move. Walking awkwardly, he made it to the place were Jamie sat.

"Oh hey Yugi," she looked up from what she was sniffing when she saw little Yugi.

"H-hey Jamie," Yugi blushed underneath his fur again.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, no-nothing, I, well, I was just wondering if, uh, you'd want to, uh," Yugi stammered, nervously looking at the ground. "Well, I mean, uh, it's such a nice night, and uh, I uh..." Yugi trailed off.

"What, are you wanting me to be your hunting buddy?" she asked.

Yugi blushed redder, the blush almost showing through his fur, and quickly nodded.

"Thanks, but the Alpha wouldn't like that," Jamie stated. "And I know your brother wouldn't either."

"I don't care what they think, I, I want you to be my huntin' buddy," Yugi looked at her.

She smiled a warm smile.

"You're sweet," she grinned. "I'll see you at the hunt, buddy."

Getting up, she stretched and started to walk pass Yugi. But before passing him completely, she gave him a warm, affectionate lick on the side of his face.

Yugi went beet red, so red, in fact, it could faintly been seen through his fur. He smiled contentedly and turned around. His smile turned into a look of terror.

Shadu: See now why it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic?

Hokage: If you do, you need to appraise.

Ish: What?

Shadu: He means review.


	3. The Terror

Ch. 3: The Terror

Yugi gulped. There stood Yami, and he wasn't happy at all.

"H-h-h-hi, Yami," Yugi stammered, backing away.

Yami said nothing and just let Yugi back into the hollow trunk of a tree, and then advanced forward. Yugi squirmed. He tried to get out, but to no avail. He was trapped. Trapped between the tree, and his angry brother. Yugi flattened his ears back to his head in fear. But Yami did not stop coming. He wore a look of anger on his face. Just when Yugi thought he was going to squish him against the back of the trunk, Yami stopped. He just stood there for a second, looking at his cowering younger brother and then, he spoke.

"WHAT do you think you were doing?!?!?" he asked, enraged.

"I, uh, was, uh," Yugi sputtered.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Yami shouted.

"I'm sorry," Yugi cried.

"I told you not to talk to that wolf, ever! And what did you do?!" Yami went on relentlessly.

"Big brother, please," Yugi whimpered.

"Yugi, I've had enough of your disobedience! You WILL be punished this time!" Yami yelled as he raised his paw and struck Yugi across the face.

Yugi cried out in pain as the claws dug into his skin. The sting was almost too much for him. He could feel the blood dripping down his face from his wound.

"Promise me that you'll never talk to her again!" Yami demanded.

"Yami, I-"Yugi started.

"PROMISE ME!" Yami growled again.

And when Yugi didn't respond, he raised his paw to strike Yugi again, but a body rushed underneath him and now stood protectively in front of Yugi.

"It's not his fault, I talked to him first," a harsh voice answered.

Yugi looked up. It was Jamie. She stood protectively over Yugi. She was protecting him from his protector. His big brother had always been there to protect him from the world. But now, he needed protection from him.

"Yugi, is this true?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded weakly. Yami gave Jamie a last warning look and left. When she was sure Yami was gone, she turned her attention to Yugi, who now lay limply on the ground with his back against the trunk.

"Yugi, you okay?" Jamie asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Y-yeah, just a little stunned," he replied looking up at her.

Jaime noticed the wound on Yugi's face. Four claw marks, and they were deep; Yami had sharp claws. The cluster started just above the eye and extended to about mid-way on the neck. If that went untreated, it would get infected and then he wouldn't be able to go on the hunt. She leaned her head down and began to lick the wound in an attempt to clean it. Yugi, still in shock, didn't resist, and let her continue to clean the wound.

"I'm afraid," Yugi whispered. "He's never attacked me before."

"Shhhh, Yugi, hush, just calm down," Jamie told him soothingly.

But Yugi couldn't. His heart seemed to refuse to slow down. He was terrified. However, Yami wasn't afraid; he didn't even think twice about Yugi.

"How could he have done that," he growled as he stalked along.

"Hey, Yami!" another wolf cried, coming over to Yami.

"Not now," Yami growled menacingly.

The other backed off.

"Dude! Grandpa's back!" Hawkeye, the lookout of the pack, called out.

Yami sighed. Maybe Solomon, or Grandpa, as everyone called him, would know what to do.

Grandpa was a wanderer. He could almost be considered a lone wolf except for the fact that he had his ties with this pack. It was his family now.

Yami pressed his way to Grandpa.

"Ah, Yami good to see you," Grandpa greeted.

"Can we talk, a lone?" Yami asked in a low key.

"Why certainly," Grandpa nodded.

Grandpa promised he would tell stories of his travels once he got back and followed Yami to a secluded area where the two sat down to converse.

"So, what is it you need to talk about?" Grandpa asked.

"Yugi," Yami stated.

"Oh really, is he sick?" Grandpa asked, sounding very concerned.

"No, it's just, today, I told him that he should never talk to Jamie, you know her," he paused, and Grandpa nodded in acknowledgment. "And yet, I caught him talking with her today."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Grandpa wondered.

"She's from the eastern mountains," Yami told him as if it were as plain as night and day.

"So?" Grandpa pressed.

"So, she could be dangerous," Yami bluntly put.

"No, she's not, that pack is not," Grandpa explained. "I've been to the eastern mountains. The wolves there are very nice and kind. They wouldn't hurt anyone unless the were defending themselves."

"But don't they have magic powers?" Yami pressed.

"Yes, but they don't use them for harm," Grandpa calmly stated.

"She might, she's not from here, we don't know how she'll act," Yami growled.

"It's about time I told you this," Grandpa sighed. "You and Yugi are not from this pack either. I found you both after the great fire. I was hunting when the fire broke out. I raced across the river to safety and found you two. You told me that your parents had gone to hunt on the other side, the side of the fire. That's when I took you in. Not long after, we found this pack. It was so long ago, I'm not surprised you don't remember, but the truth of the matter is, you're not from here either."

Yami was stunned.

"Listen Yami, she's not bad at all," Grandpa whispered in his ear. "I saw her taking care of Yugi when I walked in. By the way, what happened to him?"

"I, I hurt him because he went against my wishes, anger got the best of me," Yami hung his head.

"Hmmm, well, I'll say this, if she really was heartless and all those other things you've either said or implied, why would she be doing that?" Grandpa questioned. "I would let this take its course and let Yugi see her, talk to her, hunt with her, if he so desires," Grandpa paused and then got up. "Something to think about."

He walked off.

WE'RE OUTSIDERS TOO? Yami thought to himself, stunned. SO, IF WE'RE OUTSIDERS, THEN THAT MAKES US JUST THE SAME AS JAMIE. AND THAT MEANS, I HARMED YUGI FOR NO REASON.

Yami got up and quickly went off to find Yugi. He found him, still in the tree trunk with Jamie. He was sitting up now, and seemed to be happy just sitting with Jamie. The two were talking happily until he walked up. Then, Yugi shied away as Jamie stepped over him in a gesture to protect him.

Yugi looked up at Yami with an expression towards him that Yami thought he would never see; it was a look of terror and fear. Yugi feared him. He was scared of him.

WHAT HAVE I DONE? thought Yami.

Shadu: Getting interesting yet?

Hokage & Ish: YES!

Shadu: Okay, if you want more, review.

Hokage: It's really good.

Ish: CONTINUE!

Shadu: I meant the readers, not you two.

Hokage & Ish: Oh.

Shadu: --;


	4. The Truth

Ch. 4: The Truth

"Yugi," Yami said in a quiet soothing voice.

Yugi pressed his body against the back of the trunk.

"Yugi, please, let me talk to you," Yami coaxed.

Yugi looked up at Jamie. She looked at him, asking him with her eyes whether he wanted to talk to Yami alone. Yugi, his eyes full of dread, did not want to be left alone with Yami, but he did know they had to straighten things out.

"Stay close by, please," Yugi whispered into her ear.

She nodded and exited, giving Yami a warning look as she passed. Yami walked in and Yugi again squashed himself against the back of the trunk. He was in fear again. Yami could see it. And it hurt him to see such fear directed towards him.

"Yugi, listen, hear me out," Yami pleaded. "I was wrong. I, I didn't know."

"Know?" Yugi asked, pulling his back from the wall just a little. "Know what?"

"That we weren't from this pack," Yami hung his head a little.

"Oh, you just now found out?" Yugi asked, a little puzzled.

"What, you mean you knew??" Yami looked at Yugi.

"Yes, I told him years ago," Solomon stated, making both Yugi and Yami jump and whip around to look at him.

"But, why? Why didn't you tell me too?" Yami asked, a little hurt.

"He came to me, said he needed to talk to me about something delicate," Grandpa nodded.

"Yugi, why didn't you talk to me?" Yami asked, looking back at Yugi with a pained expression.

"Well, I, uh," Yugi looked down at the ground.

"Yami, it would be best if we just showed you what we meant," Grandpa stated as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi, looking relieved, nodded and followed Yami who followed Grandpa to a clearing not too far from where the pack was camped for the time being.

"Alright Yugi," Grandpa nodded to Yugi.

Yugi sat in the middle and closed his eyes. A magic aurora began to show itself to the others and the wind started to whip around them. Yami was a little unnerved. He had never seen anything like this, nor did he expect anything like this from his little brother.

Yugi raised his head and let out a howl as a huge dragon rushed out of the trees. It let out a roar and flew around a couple times, making the winds gust in the small area. Then, it slowly started to disappear. Soon, the dragon was gone, and the winds had vanished too. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami and Grandpa. Grandpa shone with pride while Yami wore an expression of shock, his mouth hanging wide open.

"You've gotten better Yugi," Grandpa stated, walking over to Yugi. "It felt as if it were actually right there this time."

Yugi smiled. Yami didn't move, his mouth still hanging open. Yugi chuckled a little and walked over to Yami.

"Hey Yami, you're drooling," Yugi whispered to his big brother.

Yami suddenly came to and whipped his mouth with his paw.

"I am not!" Yami growled.

Yugi just chuckled harder.

Then, Yami's eyes fell on the cuts he had inflicted on his brother. He sure did feel bad about it now. Especially since he knew that his brother was the one thing he loathed, a magician. But if Yugi was one, was he one too?

"Let's go back Yami," Yugi said, looking down at the ground.

They all walked away, unaware of the danger lurking in the bushes.

"So, you were right," an evil voice cackled to the other beside him. "He does have the power of the mountains of the South. Now, let's claim them, for ourselves."

Shadu: It's just now getting into the plotline I had intended. I know this was short, but.....

Ish: IFYOUWANTTOKNOWWHATHAPPENS,REVIEW!


	5. The Darkness

Ch. 5: The Darkness

"Yugi, when'd you learn to do that?" Yami asked him.

"I didn't learn it, it just happened one day, and I asked Grandpa about it," Yugi told him. "He explained that there are four mountain ranges, the East, West, North and South. While most of the powers only have one owner, in the East, all share the power, but one holds the most."

"Oh," Yami stated in confusion.

"I have the power of Illusions," Yugi told him proudly. "Though, I don't know what the other powers are," he added sheepishly.

"'Sok," Yami shrugged.

After dinner had been eaten, everyone sat around to hear Grandpa's tales. Every wolf in the pack from the very oldest, to those just born sat to listen in wonder at Grandpa's wondrous tales. Yugi and Yami sat down close to Grandpa.

"What do you want to hear?" Grandpa asked.

Most shouted out their favorite ones. Others shouted out for a new story. And yet some still didn't say anything. Yugi was one of those who said nothing. He never said much. But his eyes shone with anticipation. He was eagerly awaiting the story that Grandpa told, be it new or old. He loved to hear Grandpa speak, to tell stories. He loved it. He loved to dream about the world he would probably never see. Oh, how he would like to be a wanderer like Grandpa. But he felt as though he were no match for the world outside the pack.

"Alright, alright, tell you what," Grandpa chuckled. "I'll tell a new story, and then, I'll tell another."

The pack let out a cry of agreement.

"Awrighty then, let me see," Grandpa said thoughtfully. "I was probably the coldest night of my life. I was in the Western mountains. I had no idea I was so high up, but I was pretty high. It was freezing cold. I almost couldn't..."

Yugi lost interest in what Grandpa was saying because of a strange feeling he was getting. Danger was near. He could feel it. He could feel it in every bone in his body.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked quietly.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong, I'm just, uh, going to get some water," Yugi explained as he rose to his feet.

Yami watched in concern as Yugi went off towards the river.

When he was sure he was out of eyeshot of anyone, he started to sniff around. There definitely was something foul in the air. He could smell it. His brain shouted at him to stop and not go any farther, but he didn't listen. He kept going forward.

He crept along cautiously trailing the scent of seemingly an evil presence. It was near. He entered a clearing, and then, he saw it.

A white shadow loomed in the darkness. It was full of evil. It had blood red eyes, and that's all that Yugi knew.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Yugi," the shadow asked, walking out of the dark shadows.

He was a white wolf with blood red eyes that pierced through Yugi. It also seemed that some of his fur was the color of blood.

THIS WOLF MUST HAVE A LUST FOR BLOOD, Yugi stated in his mind.

"What do you want?" Yugi demanded.

"You're power," he said bluntly.

"How do you know about that?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me," the white wolf smirked.

Another timid wolf crept out of the bushes. He too, wore a white coat and Yugi recognized him instantly.

"Ryou?" Yugi said in amazement. "Why?"

"He's my brother, Bakura," Ryou hung his head.

Yugi's mouth hung at this.

"Yes, he is my brother indeed, and he has told me about your amazing gift," Bakura sneered. "You can summon illusions from out of nowhere, am I correct?"

Yugi stood his ground, and stayed silent. Bakura raised his head and let out a howl, which was answered by at least ten others.

HE'S A PACK LEADER, Yugi thought as he wheeled around to escape before the pack encircled him.

But it was no use. The pack had already circled around Yugi and Bakura. There was no way he could escape. The wolves called to each other and to their leader. They were itching for a fight. They were pleading with Bakura to give the word, but the word to attack never came from the white wolf as he paced around Yugi, studying him carefully.

"Do you know what my power is?" Bakura asked dangerously.

"No," Yugi growled back.

"It's the power to call darkness," Bakura snickered evilly.

"Oh really? I thought it would be something like the power to create flowers," Yugi stated sarcastically.

"You may think you're funny, but you won't be laughing forever," Bakura told the little wolf. "I intend to take all the four powers of the four mountains, and I will start with you. I already have the power of the West Mountains. And I know where to find the one of the East. You hold the power of the South, so the only one left to find is the North, which will prove to be difficult."

"How do you intend to get my power?" Yugi foolishly challenged.

"By having the darkness do it for me," Bakura stated as his eyes turned black.

Then, Yugi found a dark cloud covering his vision as his head started to feel light.

"The darkness of the night, enter this body, and allow me to claim the power he holds," Bakura called.

Yugi fell to the ground. Something had a hold of his body and mind, and it refused to let go. He struggled against it, but to no avail.

The last words he could make out were, "It's such a shame that it can't happen immediately, but I will be patient. The darkness shall eat away at you until there is nothing left but a useless body. Until the darkness consumes you," and the evil cackling was the last audible thing as everything faded out of Yugi's reach and he plunged into darkness.

Shadu: Interesting? This is what I had kinda planned from the beginning, and now you get to read it.

Hokage: Yeah but we ::Shadu clamps a hand over his mouth::

Shadu: ::nervous laugh:: Anyways, please review.


	6. What is going on here?

Ch. 6: What is going on here?

Yami perked up when he realized that Yugi hadn't returned. Grandpa had finished his first story and was now almost done with his second one. It wasn't like Yugi to miss two of Grandpa's stories. Then again, it wasn't like him to miss even one. Yami stood from his comfortable position. He was going to look for Yugi.

"Uh, Yami, were are you going?" Jamie asked.

"To look for Yugi, he's been gone too long," Yami stated.

Jamie gulped and followed Yami.

"Why are YOU coming?" Yami asked.

"Because I care about Yugi," Jamie stated.

Expecting him to protest, she had the next thing to say in her mind, but instead she was greeted by the words, "Fine, come along if you wish."

"Ruh, really?" Jamie stammered a little.

"Yes, but don't question me too much, or I will change my mind," Yami told her.

Jamie was stunned, but followed without another word.

"Yugi!" Yami and Jamie called together. "Yugi, were are you?"

Then, Jamie spotted something that looked like a wolf's body.

"Yami, over there," she told him, pointing with her paw.

Yami looked where she was pointing and saw Yugi. Or at least he was pretty sure it was Yugi. He was lying motionless on the ground.

"Yugi?" Yami coaxed, moving cautiously towards him.

Yugi let out a small groan, but nothing more.

"Something's wrong with him," Jamie stated.

Yami bent down and somehow draped Yugi over his back.

"Let's go," Yami told Jamie. "We're going to talk to Grandpa."

They walked carefully back to the camp. Upon arrival, Yami went straight to Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" he called out. "I need to speak with you."

"Oh, Yami, sure, what's up?" Grandpa asked cheerfully, and then noticed Yugi. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Jamie stated. "We found him this way."

"Can you tell us what is wrong?" Yami asked.

Grandpa instructed for Yami to put Yugi on the ground. After that was taken care of, Grandpa poked and prodded carefully. Yugi groaned and mumbled, but he did not wake.

"It's obviously not something we can see, so it's not physical," Grandpa concluded. "We may not know WHAT it is until he wakes."

Almost as if it had been rehearsed, Yugi's eyes suddenly opened and in one second, he was on his feet. But he was acting terrified again. His ears were flatted back against his head and he was crouched low to the ground, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Grandpa then noticed a difference in his eyes.

They were no longer a bright golden color, but more a dull brown. Light did not glint off them anymore. He almost looked hypnotized, but was not. He was, however, noticeably horrified.

"Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami asked.

But Yugi said not a word as his breathing was coming in terrified gasps.

"Yugi, come on," Jamie coaxed.

"Let him alone," another voice came from behind.

Grandpa, Yami, and Jamie all whipped around to see Ryou standing there.

"Ryou," Jamie stated.

"What are you doing up?" Grandpa asked.

"Everyone else is in bed," Yami agreed.

"Listen, you must act quick," Ryou told them.

"Why?" the other three asked in unison.

"Darkness has invaded him," Ryou stated.

"What?" Yami demanded.

"What does that mean?" Jamie agreed.

"Yes, I thought as much," Grandpa nodded. "I knew it was something like that. But how do you know?"

"My brother was the one that infected him," Ryou hung his head.

"Wha?! Your brother?" Yami exclaimed.

"Bakura, he's my brother," Ryou explained. "He was a rebel, and he went off and found a pack's worth of wolf rebels and started his own pack. He's got the power of the West, the power over darkness. And he's after the other three. He's infected Yugi, I think he knows where the power of the East is, and no one knows where the power of the North is located. It's only a matter of time. You best hurry and take Yugi to the Spring of Life."

"Where is that?" Grandpa asked.

"I don't know exactly where it is, but I think it's somewhere in the Northern mountains," Ryou stated.

"So, how-"Yami started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Yugi falling to the ground again.

Ryou went over to Yugi and looked him over, and said, "You must hurry, he doesn't have much time left."

"I'll take him," Yami stated boldly, going over to Yugi.

With Ryou's help, Yugi was draped over Yami's back again, his head on Yami's shoulder.

"I'm coming too," Jamie stepped forward. "I won't let you do this alone."

"No, you stay here," Yami said forcefully.

"I'm coming with you, one way, or another," Jamie fought back.

Yami held a shocked expression briefly, and then smiled, mumbling a soft thank you. And so they struck out on a journey that was simply a race against time.

Shadu: Dang, I hate to leave it there.

Hokage: No you don't.

Shadu: Well, I do and I don't.

Ish: Whydoyouhatetostopthere?

Shadu: Well, you see I have BIG plans for the next part that's coming up.

Hokage: Oh really?

Shadu: ::nods::

Ish: Andtheyare?

Shadu: --; You already know them Ish.

Hokage: She's not working on this story, remember? So, she doesn't know.

Ish: Yeah,socanyoutellme?

Shadu: No.

Ish: Then, ::takes a deep breath:: PLEASEGIVEAHINT???

Shadu: Alright, someone very special is going to show up next chapter.

Ish: REALLY?!?!?!?!

Shadu: Yes, but if the readers don't review, none of them, or Ish, will find out who it is.

Ish: PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASEREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Fierce Fighter

Ch 7: The Fierce Fighter

Jamie and Yami traveled through the night and into the next afternoon. They were traveling through a thick forest. To keep themselves fresh, they kept trading the burden of carrying Yugi. Some times he was awake, but he was too weak to walk on his own, and definitely not sane enough to. Yami was sure they weren't out of the southern mountain territory just yet. But they were getting close.

It was nearly nightfall. They sky was an eerie blood red. Jamie was now carrying Yugi. And it was a good thing. Yami was treading cautiously. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end and he was alert. Something was out there. But he pressed forward. He had to get to the Spring of Life before time ran out, and he didn't know how long Yugi could hold on.

They were making their way, minding their own business, when a low, warning growl came out of nowhere. Yami looked around. He could see no one, not a single thing. Yami reluctantly turned back to the path when an even fiercer growl came again. Yami spun around. Something was definitely out there. He nosed around the bushes cautiously, looked for whatever made that noise. He was about to leave when he was brutally attacked by a creature out of seemingly thin air. Yami was knocked back in shock, but quickly recovered, standing and facing the attacker.

He was a brown wolf with deep blue eyes. He bore his teeth viciously at Yami. The little light that there was glinted off his razor sharp teeth as if they were made out of diamonds. His ears were flattened against his head and there was a crazed look in his eyes. The shag on the back of his neck was raised and made him looked as though he were half porcupine.

"Look man, we don't want any trouble," Yami warned.

But the wolf did not listen. Instead, he lunged himself towards Yami again, this time aiming for the neck.

"You've crossed into my territory, Kaiba's territory, and now, you must face me," the wolf snarled.

"I don't want to fight," Yami stated. "We are just passing through."

"Fight if you want to go past, but keep in mind that if you don't win, you don't pass, you die," Kaiba growled.

"Yami, I don't think you have much of a choice," Jamie whispered. "You can take him."

Yami nodded.

"Fine, if you insist, I shall fight you," Yami stepped up.

But Kaiba's posture did not change. He keep himself close to the ground, his muscles tensed and ready to jump. His ears remained flattened against his neck and his teeth stayed bored. Yami made the first strike towards Kaiba, who skillfully dodged. Kaiba lunged himself at Yami's back and Yami felt Kaiba's sharp teeth sink into his back. Yami let out a howl of pain and tried to throw Kaiba off.

The fight raged on. Neither of them wanted to give into the other. They took blow after blow after blow in their attempts to defeat the other. But neither succeeded. And just when the other thought one had lost all his energy, they would get their second wind and start at it again.

They bit and ripped and tore at each other until both stood in the clearing, panting for breath.

Yami was bleeding in many places and had sustained many more cuts and bites than Kaiba. Kaiba, however, had sustained many more blows that did not create an open wound. He had many more internal wounds.

"Do you give up yet?" Kaiba growled.

"Do you?" Yami asked back.

Kaiba growled a little in his throat, and the started forward as though he were going to attack again. But his attack was never carried though because in the middle of carrying out the attack, his stopped and blacked out. Falling to the ground with a thud, Kaiba fell into the darkness of the unconscious mind, meaning he lost the match.

Yami himself staggered a little bit and sat to regain his bearings and stop the spinning in his head.

"You did it Yami!" Jamie cried happily, going over to Yami's side and licking his face affectionately.

"Let's go," Yami stated, standing up.

"What? Do you mean we're just going to leave Kaiba like that? He could die," Jamie said suddenly.

"What else do you purpose we do?" Yami snapped back. "We can't take him with us, he'll just slow us down, and we can't stay here until he's better, Yugi'll run out of time for sure. We have to keep moving towards our goal."

"Yami, you need a chance to rest, let's sleep here for tonight and at least keep an eye on Kaiba for tonight," Jamie suggested.

"Fine," Yami grumbled.

Picking a spot by a tree at the edge of the clearing, Yami laid down and curled up in a tight ball. Soon, he was fast asleep dreaming of things unknown.

Jamie set Yugi on the ground, who was, unbenouced to her, on the verge of waking again. Then, she went to inspect the damage Yami had done to Kaiba.

Kaiba had a few cuts here, some bite marks there, but nothing serious like what Yami had undergone. In fact, most of Kaiba's open wounds had already stopped bleeding and were close to being healed. But Jamie suspected that most of his serious injuries were internal. She could tell he had broken some ribs, at the very least. She couldn't determine anything else until he woke.

"W-where am I?" Yugi sputtered, sitting up abruptly.

"Hey Yugi," Jamie greeted, turning around to him.

However, Yugi backed up, acting in the scared manner he had since this had started.

"Yugi, it's me, Jamie, I'm your friend," Jamie said slowly.

"How can I tell?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"I'm just like you, I can use magic," Jamie coaxed.

"But how do I know you won't hurt me with it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm about to help Kaiba using it," Jamie stated plainly.

"Who's he?" Yugi inquired.

"This stranger," Jamie motioned towards Kaiba.

Yugi came over in curiosity as Jamie put her paws on Kaiba's rib cage.

Shadu: What's Jamie about to perform? Guesses? Anyone, anyone?

Hokage: I know.

Ish: DUH!

Shadu: Be nice you two. And to the readers, be nice and review.


	8. The Unexpected

Ch. 8: The Unexpected

Yugi said not a word as a blue glow shone from underneath Jamie's paws. She just sat there for a second, and then removed her paws at the completion of her task. Wiping away a little bit of frost on Kaiba's coat, she turned to Yugi. Yugi touched the spot that Jamie had been working with. It was cold, almost an ice cold, to the very touch. The only thing that warmed it even by a small margin was Kaiba's skin and fur.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked in wonderment.

"Yes, what did you do?" Yami agreed, chiming in from his sleeping place.

"I didn't know you were awake," Jamie told him, a little startled, as Yugi shrunk back from his brother.

"Yes, well, you and Yugi's conversation woke me," Yami shrugged.

"Anyways, I started the healing process on Kaiba's ribs, you did quite a number on him," Jamie stated. "Of course, he did quite a number on you too," she added.

Ignoring the last comment, he continued, "If you can heal his wounds, can't you heal Yugi's 'illness'?"

"No, Kaiba's wound was a physical one, Yugi's is mental, I think," Jamie stated. "At any rate, I cannot undo the damage done by darkness."

"Oh, well, at least explain what you did with Kaiba," Yami quickly instructed to hide his disappointment.

"I know he broke some ribs, so I used my power over water and froze it into ice and froze Kaiba's ribs into place so they'll have a chance to heal," Jamie shrugged. "Also, it'll cut down on the pain for him."

"How'd you do it on just the ribs?" Yami wondered aloud.

"Practice," Jamie grinned. "I've been doing it for a while."

"Oh," Yami shrugged.

He rolled over and simply went back to sleep. Jamie laid down to rest too. Yugi watched the two fo them.

He was so confused. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore. The darkness had completely clouded his mind. It was eating away at him from the inside, he could feel it. He wanted to be near someone. But he was a little heistant. Then, his eyes fell on Jamie again. He knew she didn't pose any threat. She had just shown him that. So, Yugi went over and curled up beside Jamie.

Jamie was awoken a little by this, but when she saw it was Yugi, she smiled, laid her head back down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Yami was the first to rise to his feet. He watched the sun rise silently as he comtenplated their present situation. What were they going to do? If Jamie had such a soft spot for those down, then she probably wouldn't leave until Kaiba was okay. And if that happened, then Yami wouldn't allow himself to leave without her. But if they were delaid any longer than they needed to be, Yugi might be lost forever. And Yami couldn't live with himself if that happened. So what was he supposed to do?

Little did he know that Jamie was waking behind him. She watched him silently. She could tell he was thinking. He was confused. He didn't know what to do, she could tell. So she did nothing to disturb him. The third person to wake up had no such intentions, however.

Kaiba woke with a jolt. He looked his body up and down, to make sure he was alright. Then, he looked around the small camp with a snort of disgust.

"What is this, a party?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, you're awake," Jamie said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm awake, and I'm wondering what the heck am I doing at your little 'camp'," Kaiba replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, we just helped you recover a little, that's all," Jamie replied.

"You what?!" Kaiba shouted.

"Kaiba please, there are still people sleeping," Jamie shushed him.

"What did you do to me? I don't care if you think you were helping or not, I would've been just fine on my own, thank you very much!" Kaiba continued, ignoring Jamie. "But no, you had to go and 'help' me! What kind of sorry fighter do you think I am?! Whatever made you think I wanted your help?!"

"We showed you mercy, and this is how you repay us?" Yami asked, very irritated.

"Why should I care?" Kaiba snarled back.

"Because you could've died without Jamie," Yami stated.

"I would've been fine," Kaiba replied with confidence.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"That is classified, I wouldn't tell a complete stranger," Kaiba snorted.

"You're just mad because I beat you," Yami growled.

"Maybe I am, but it doesn't matter," Kaiba snapped back, flopping himself on the ground, back to Yami and Jamie.

"I think it does," Yami told Kaiba.

"Oh really?" Kaiba asked with mild interest. "Well, why does your opinon matter?"

"Well, I do know how these lands work," Yami stated slowly.

"Yeah, your point?" Kaiba snarled.

"You're supposed to give us something in return," Yami shrugged.

"I'm giving you passage through my lands, isn't that enough?" Kaiba asked.

"No, you're granting us passage, but you must GIVE something," Yami answered.

Kaiba growled a little. So, this outsider did know the ways of this region. Granting something isn't the same as giving something. Giving something is more like giving food, or services.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled.

"I just want to know if you know where the Spring of Life is," Yami told Kaiba.

Kaiba let out a chuckle and says, "Yeah, I know where it is, but you'll never find it. And if you are lucky enough to get close, you won't make it."

"And why not?" Yami challenged.

"You can only find it if you know where it is," Kaiba stated.

"And I suppose you do," Yami said with extreme sarcassim.

"I do," Kaiba nodded.

Shadu: Ready for more? Review.


End file.
